


Bad For You

by dashalle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Antiquity, Classicism, Dark Academia, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Microfic, Smoking, reylomicrofic 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/pseuds/dashalle
Summary: A one-off microfic for August that I might expand when I get the courage.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bad For You

**Author's Note:**

> A one-off microfic for August that I might expand when I get the courage.

* * *

"Those things are bad for you, you know." 

He considers her briefly, eyes trailing the long curls resting on her houndstooth coat and mustard jumper. He drags the cigarette from his lips, careful to aim the smoke away from her freckled face. 

"I know."


End file.
